Please Don't Go
by Coldman9
Summary: She needed space. That's what Orihime told everyone when she decided to move away. But what did she really mean? And what are these emotions that keep coming up when Ichigo thinks about her now?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

* * *

**Please Don't Go**

'_What the hell is she thinking?_' Ichigo thought, not even bothering to fake paying attention to Ochi-sensei as she taught her class, a class that was missing one very smart, very ditzy, very well endowed student.

Word has spread quickly through school about Orihime's absence, although only her friends knew the truth. After today, she wouldn't be in their lives anymore. Tatsuki, for reasons unbeknown to Ichigo, had decided to take out her frustrations on him, throwing out insults ranging from 'Idiot' to 'Thick-headed worthless pieced of ignorant trash'. Rukia had just insulted him, not bothering to physically attack him. But when asked about why she and Tatsuki were taking it out on him her answer was simple.

"If you couldn't figure out the reason Orihime's leaving then you diffidently can't figure out why you're an idiot."

Ichigo growled as he thought about that answer. But then eventually his thoughts wondered back to Orihime. He just couldn't wrap his head around the reality, it just didn't feel real. She'd always been there, smiling and funny, but now she was leaving without a good explanation, although everyone except him seemed to understand why.

"_I just need some space._"

That piece of information kept playing through his head again and again. She'd smiled why she said it, the way she always did. But as it started to turn out to be true something rose up in Ichigo, a deep feeling of loss, sadness, a little anger, and loneliness. These feelings were confusing him, although he knew he wanted her to stay.

'_But she wants to leave._' Ichigo thought looking out the window, '_I can't ask her to stay just because I don't want a friend to move away._' And there it was again, those same annoying feelings popping up.

Suddenly he felt something strange and looked around. Ochi-sensei was still teaching up front, but Tatsuki was giving a death glare, something that made him just tiniest bit afraid. But he was quick to return it; it wasn't as if this was his fault. And back the feelings came. Ichigo turned away from Tatsuki and resumed looking out the window, letting his eyes close briefly for a second.

And there she was. There was Orihime, standing in the middle of the classroom, just smiling that smile of hers. And those feeling melted away; Ichigo began to feel better just looking at her. Actually, thinking about it now, whenever his mind had wondered away in class, when he was snapped back into reality he found himself usually looking in her direction. Why though, he had no idea.

'_**Oh don't tell me you don't understand that!**_' his hollow yelled in an annoyed tone, '_**Can you believe this guy Zangetsu?**_'

'_Shut up you!_' Ichigo yelled back mentally.

'**You are quite stupid Ichigo.**' Zangetsu replied causing his hollow to let out a loud laugh.

'_What the hell's going on with you two?_' Ichigo began yelling indignantly, '_I'm just sad that Inoue's leaving and you think it means I'm an idiot!? Of course I'm sad a friend's moving away!_'

'_**Oh please, if you were just sad it wouldn't be storming in here. This is something totally different. Every time you wonder in your head you end up looking her way, you can't stop thinking about her smiling, and boy do I know that, and your friends know the real reason she's leaving.**_'

'_She said she needed space._'

'**If you take that as her only reason, as her real reason, then you're hopelessly stupid.**'

'_You mean she was lying?_'

'_**Wow, he does have a brain! But the real question is why you're all mopey about her leaving, and it's not because she's a friend.**_'

Ichigo began thinking about Orihime again. And the more he did the more he realized that she had managed to work herself into every nook and cranny of his brain. She seemed to hold him captive without even trying, the way she talked, the way she smiled, the funny face she made when she came up with those unbelievable stories, the cute way she pursed her lips when she was thinking really hard.

'_Wait . . . Did I just think . . . cute?_'

'**Cute and what else?**' Zangetsu prompted.

'_Sweet, kind, innocent, caring, funny, but strong, and determined too._' Ichigo noticed the goofy grin that came to his face as he thought of the instances where Orihime had shown those sides of herself, '_She's ready to help her friends in an instant, even if she's scared stiff. She doesn't have the will to fight, she just can't hurt anyone. But that's a good trait, not something she needs to push away._' His grin started to get bigger, '_She could stop the world with her smile or with her tears. And every time I see them I want to wipe them away, and make whatever she's crying about go away._'

'_**And what does this tell you King?**_'

'_I don't know._' Ichigo thought but his smile still didn't leave his face.

'_**Oh c'mon!! When was the last time you felt such a strong sense of loss?**_'

Ichigo's thoughts wondered to his mother. The first thing he felt was those emotions from before, but they didn't confuse him this time. Then warmer feelings took their place as he remembered just how she smiled, almost constantly. Then, it was a like a picture appeared, it was his whole family sitting down for dinner, everyone smiling. And before he knew it the picture had changed.

In his mother's place was Orihime, smiling the same but a completely different smile. He was gone but had replaced his father, leaning in close to Orihime as they watched the two children. Karin and Yuzu were replaced by a boy and a girl, the boy looking similar to Karin but when he thought about it, he reminded Ichigo of Orihime's brother. The girl on the other hand shared Ichigo and Orihime's strange hair color, and looked a lot like Orihime but held a few of Ichigo's traits.

Ichigo's smile was replaced by a look of complete and utter surprise.

'**Do you understand now Ichigo?**'

Ichigo nodded slowly to himself.

'_**Then what the hell are you still doing here King!? GO!**_'

Suddenly Ichigo stood straight up, pushing his chair back hard and tipping it over. As it crashed to the ground the whole class turned back to look, only catching the blur as Ichigo bolted from the class and headed outside. As Ochi-sensei ran to the door and started to yell out to him Rukia, Uryuu, Chad, and Tatsuki all looked at each other and smiled, the idiot wasn't such an idiot anymore.

* * *

"Is that everything?" the cab driver asked Orihime as she set a box down beside her in the back seat.

Orihime nodded in response then looked out the window to her old apartment. This was the last time she'd see it, and it held a lot of memories for her. As sad look entered her eyes as she thought about what she was leaving behind, but she had too. More than anyone else, even Tatsuki, a certain orange haired Shinigami came to her mind. She'd been happy when he came for her in Hueco Mundo, overjoyed that he'd risked so much just to see her. But that joy eventually turned to pain, and day by day it had grown. She couldn't tell him, she just couldn't, and so leaving was the only choice left.

She'd found a good high school in another city far away, she'd be riding a plane to get there. After that she had her eyes set on a good college, still far away. Now, every one of her actions was centered on the goal of not seeing him again, that scowling, gruff, honest, and brave substitute Shinigami that had managed to steal her heart and all the feelings that came with it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the taxi came to a sudden stop, and she heard it collide with something. She looked up front but only saw the thing that she assumed was hit run to the side and knock on her window.

* * *

Ichigo's legs were in pain, but he pushed it out of his mind and kept running. His thoughts kept coming back to her, and luckily he was able to navigate his way to her house without thinking much about it. He didn't know how, he just had to stop her. The thought of not having her around to help, to smile was becoming more and more unbearable in his mind. He just had to stop her.

He finally came to the street that would take him straight to her apartment, and increased his speed accordingly. Although he panicked as he saw a taxi in front, with Orihime putting a box in the back seat with her. There was a few seconds before the taxi started moving, and if it started there was no way he could catch up to it. As it kept moving he saw it coming down the road he was running up.

'_**Don't you dare!!**_' his hollow yelled reading his thoughts as the taxi came closer.

But it was too late, Ichigo's mind was set. He quickly slowed his pace as the taxi got closer and stepped out into the middle of the lane. Luckily the driver saw him before hand and hit his brakes, the bad part was that it wasn't soon enough and he still wound up getting knocked over by the car.

"Hey, are you crazy!?" the driver yelled sticking his head out the window, "Use someone else to kill yourself, I'm busy!"

After mentally checking himself at super speed he stood up and ran over to the side of the car. He found the back seat window and knocked on it, mentally begging the girl inside to roll it down.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said with surprise as she saw it was him.

"Inoue." Ichigo replied, panting from the combination of an intense run and being hit by a car, "Don't go!" was all me managed to choke out from the speech he was trying to form in his head.

"I . . . I have to." Orihime said quietly, looking away from him, "I've already been enrolled and they've accepted. I can't just say I'm not going anymore because I changed my mind."

"Screw them!" her eyes were brought back to Ichigo, "I don't want you to go, I want you to stay." A drop of blood made its way down the side of his face, a small cut being the source, "Please." As soft look came to his face, "Please stay."

"I can't." was all she said, tears staring to form in her eyes.

"But Inoue-"

"Go!" she cried out to the driver, surprising him into slamming hard on the gas. Ichigo only managed to back away in time to avoid further harm, watching with a stunned expression as the taxi drove off.

Meanwhile, the driver of the taxi watched quietly, looking in his rearview mirror to see the girl with her head down, crying almost uncontrollably but quietly. He wished he could do something, say something, but his common sense told him there was nothing he could do or say that would ease her crying.

* * *

Ichigo watched the taxi driver off, stunned into silence as it rounded a corner and disappeared from view. She hadn't waited to listen, she just left. His knees wanted to give out but his body didn't seem to be capable of even that.

"So what Ichigo, you're just going to give up?" came a familiar voice behind him.

Ichigo turned around to see Urahara standing here, no fan in front of his face, just a hard expression of disappointment.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ichigo asked, his voice displaying how lost he was, "I tried and she just went anyway. What am I supposed to say to get her to stay?"

"The truth usually works best." Urahara took a few steps forward, "Why didn't you tell her then?"

"Because if I told her then she'd just stay to make me happy. I want her to stay because she wants to. I want to give her a reason to stay."

"Isn't that a good enough reason?" Urahara asked coldly, standing right in front of Ichigo, "And don't you dare say it isn't, love is always reason enough." And brought his cane up, slamming the end on Ichigo's forehead.

As Ichigo came out of his body it slumped back and he caught it in his arms. He looked at Urahara like he was a madman. However, Urahara brought out his fan and hid his face behind it.

"Make sure you put your body back on at the airport, don't wanna make the poor girl look like she's talking to thin air do you?"

Ichigo was still for a second then nodded. He brought his body around to back and picked it up then leapt high into the air. He left Urahara behind as he jumped from building to building, ran over telephone lines, and shunpo'd a couple of times to Karakura Airport. When he reached the building he looked around and found a private place to land and put his body back on. Once it was on he looked in a reflective window and wiped the blood from his head, otherwise he looked completely fine. Ichigo wasn't sure, but he figured that as long as he had been standing still, his talk with Urahara, and his frantic running, Orihime was either already there or she would show up in a few seconds. So he headed inside and began looking around. Unfortunately it was extremely crowded and he didn't even know which flight was hers. Not seeing her anywhere he started to run through the rest of building, looking for any sign of her. He spent the next thirty minutes exhausting him even more until he found her, standing in front of a large screen listing flights and times, a single suitcase by her side.

"Orihime!" he yelled out to get her attention, but when she saw him she turned slightly red, picked up her suitcase, and started walking away, "Orihime wait!" he yelled out again, running to her.

Luckily the crowds worked for him too since they kept her from getting far before he reached her and grabbed her wrist, he didn't grab hard or pull but she stopped all the same. She turned around with a sad look and watched him, bent over and breathing hard.

"What do you want Kurosaki-kun?" she asked.

"Don't go." He said again, looking up at her, pleading with his eyes.

"I have to."

"No you don't. And you don't want to go either." He stood up and looked at her, still holding her wrist.

"Yes I do. I can't stay here anymore. I have friends, but I'm still lonely, I'm not like the rest of you, I don't have any family waiting for me when I come home or supporting me from somewhere else. There's no one here for me, waiting for me."

"That can change Orihime." Ichigo took on a kind look, "I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want you to go because I don't want you to go. I don't want to go to school and not see you smiling. I don't want to not be able to hear your voice."

Orihime kept quiet, just looking at the ground. Ichigo took in a deep breath, this was it.

"Most of all, I don't want to be here without you period. Every time my mind wondered away from me in class, I always ended up looking at you. When I was fighting Grimmjow, you're the one that gave me the strength to win. I'll be waiting for you to come home from now on." His strength finally gave out and he fell down to one knee, "So please Orhime . . . please just stay with me. If you need a reason, then I'm right here in front of you. Love is reason enough."

Orhime looked right at him the second he was done with the last line. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? All those days and nights she spent dreaming about the moment and here it was. And it wasn't just words; she could see it in his eyes, love: pure, simple, kind, and hers, from him to her. And finally she noticed his hand had gone from holding her wrist to interlacing his fingers with her own. He wanted her to stay, so he could be with her.

"Kur-Ichigo." She said smiling down at him, tears starting to form in her eyes again, "I . . . I . . . "

"Just say 'Yes'." Came a female voice.

Ichigo and Orihime looked around to see that they were in the middle of a large circle with a lot of people watching them. Then they finally realized just what the people were waiting for, Ichigo was down on one knee and holding Orihime's hand in his own, her right hand.

"Don't you have a ring?" an old woman asked Ichigo, getting a slow shake of his head since he was surprised, "Then here." The woman walked forward, took a ring off her finger, and put it in Ichigo's hand, "I don't have any children to give it to and I now I know it's being put to good use." She said backing away before he could return it.

"Orihime." Ichigo looked back up at her, the ring in his hand, "Will you?" he smiled at her.

Orihime didn't say anything as the tears started sliding down her face. She just started nodding and smiled that smile that made his entire world turn. Ichigo didn't know how but he managed to find the strength to stand back up and slide the ring on Orihime's finger. As the crowd around them started clapping and cheering Ichigo brought Orihime in and kissed her, and even when they separated he kept her close, he didn't want to let her go.

**End**

* * *

**Okay everybody, If you liked it then please post a review cause I'm debating with myself if I wanna put up a second chapter following up this story. But it all depends on you guys. So review and vote.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach.

The lucky SOB Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**Please Don't Go: Chapter 2**

Ichigo wore his usual scowl as he walked down the street, his fiancé walking nervously to his left. It had been two weeks since he'd managed to stop her from leaving and they'd wound up engaged. Truth be told, they could call off the whole thing, but they didn't really want to, in fact Ichigo was hoping to marry her soon after they graduated from highschool. He'd wasted enough of his time not seeing how she felt and not being with her, he didn't want to waste another moment.

Last week the news had finally broken out and the entire school found out. Ichigo received praise and congratulations, along with some glares for having taken the hottest girl in school for himself, and then there was that black-eye Tatsuki had given him.

* * *

"_What the hell is wrong with you!?" Tatsuki yelled as she stood over Ichigo, her fist ready for more contact._

"_Stop Tatsuki, it's not his fault." Orihime tried to calm her friend down._

"_Did he give you any pills? Do you feel fine?" Tatsuki turned to her friend, there was absolutely no way she said yes without being coerced. _

"_I'm fine, really I am." Orihime looked down at the ring on her finger and gently started rubbing it, "I wanted to say yes. I'd dreamed about that for a long time and . . . it was so much more than I thought it'd be."_

_Tatsuki let out a frustrated sigh, as much as she'd like to keep beating Ichigo, Orihime wouldn't like it. After first finding out she'd asked why Orihime didn't take off the ring, and the response shocked her out of reality for all of lunch. She'd offered to take off the ring but Ichigo had insisted she keep it on, saying he really would marry her soon after they graduated. Of all the people in the world, she couldn't believe Orihime was marrying Ichigo; but if she had to pick anyone, she was glad it was Ichigo._

"_Fine." Tatsuki held out a hand and helped Ichigo up, "I guess I can't stop two idiots in love." The idiots turned bright red, "And at least you're responsible enough to wait until after graduation. But now I'm not your biggest problem."_

"_Eh?" Ichigo questioned with a worried look._

"_KUROSAKI YOU BASTARD!!" came a loud, annoyed, angry female voice. _

_Chizuru appeared in the doorway of the classroom, a demonic and evil aura surrounding her as she glared at Ichigo, intent to kill firmly in her mind._

* * *

But that week had passed and now here they were, on their way to Ichigo's house so Orihime could meet her future in-laws. Despite the fact that Ichigo had told her they'd be happy to meet her, she was still nervous, but his hand holding hers helped the butterflies in her stomach. Finally it came into view, his house with his waiting family. They stood outside the door for a few minutes, preparing themselves despite the fact they both anticipated an uneventful evening. They stepped inside and stopped in their tracks.

"Congratulations!" greeted them as they stepped inside.

The young couple was surprised to see not only Ichigo's family, but Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Rangiku sitting around the now extended table and waving their hellos. Food littered the table, of all sorts and kinds, and Yuzu was still in the kitchen whipping stuff up. Karin was talking with Toshiro and Rangiku while Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia talked amongst themselves.

"Congratulations my son!" Isshin came flying out of nowhere, a kick aimed at his sons face. Ichigo moved his head out of the way, grabbed his father's foot as he soared past, turned, and slammed the man into the wall, "It's good to know you can protect your woman." Isshin gave a thumbs up despite the fact that he couldn't move the rest of his body.

"Why are you all here?" Ichigo asked looking around, "This is supposed to be a family dinner."

"Well your father considers Rukia family so she was an automatic guest, and she decided to bring Kuchiki-taichou along, who brought Renji." Rangiku started the trail of how everyone came, "And when I heard about the engagement I had to come and support Inoue, and then Hitusgaiya-taichou came because . . . um . . . I think he didn't want me to show up with a date." Rangiku hugged Orihime when she finished, Ichigo could smell the sake off her already.

"I came to make sure you don't ruin the home when you inevitably get drunk." Toshiro said dragging Rangiku back to her chair.

"Dinner's ready!" Yuzu declared proudly as she set the main dish on the table, and everyone had to admit she pulled out all the stops with it.

Luckily dinner went by without anything extremely bad happening. Yuzu and Karin got to know Orihime a little better, and Yuzu started referring to her as Inoue-neechan. Karin just said she was impressed Ichigo had managed to propose, and then asked if Orihime was pregnant. Luckily they were all finished with dinner by the time that subject was started and Isshin and Rangiku decided the young pair needed some tips and lectures about the baby-making process.

Although Orihime blushed quite a bit she was more than willing to sit a listen while Rukia and Renji covered Yuzu and Karin's ears. Byakuya had disappeared a while before that and Ichigo found it the perfect excuse to leave the table until they were done. He found the captain standing outside, watching the night sky as it filled with stars.

"Oi." Ichigo called out, catching Byakuya's attention, "What are you going out here?"

"Does it matter? I had the feeling you didn't like me being in your home." Byakuya replied calmly.

"It's fine, although I didn't expect to see you tonight. And this is a great reason to get out of that conversation." Ichigo took a seat on the steps and looked up at the sky too, although he'd never admit or show it, he had respect and admiration for the man, "So what do you think about Orihime and me being engaged?"

Byakuya took a deep breath before asking something that startled Ichigo.

"Do you truly love her?"

"Of course I do!" Ichigo stood up and glared at the man, he didn't know what Byakuya was trying to say but if it was bad he was going to hurt the man.

"Then you're making the right choice." Ichigo was taken aback at Byakuya's response, "I knew, from the moment I saw her, that I loved Hisana. I knew I wanted the rest of my life to be with only her. Fortunately, she felt the same, so we had little to wait until we were wed. You two aren't adults yet but you're making a very adult decision, and if you truly love her then it's the right choice."

"Thanks." Ichigo replied, giving the man before him a smile. And to his surprise, Byakuya returned one himself.

The two headed back inside to find Isshin and Rangiku pacified. Karin had broken free from Renji's grasp and kicked her father to shut him up while Toshiro silenced Rangiku with the threat of paperwork. As Ichigo and Byakuya rejoined the group the talk turned to their plans for the wedding. Ichigo was willing to go with whatever Orihime wanted, something that made her turn red and smile at him. Orihime wanted something small and simple, although she wanted all their friends to attend and a big party afterwards. The group shot down her idea about what she wanted for refreshments, wasabi and peanut butter smeared on everything.

The night wore on and eventually Isshin pushed Yuzu and Karin off to bed, despite complaints and promises that they weren't tired. And the conversation shifted to other topics.

"So where are you two going to live?" Rangiku asked, several open containers of alcohol around her.

"Probably close to wherever we decide to go to college." Ichigo replied.

"No, I mean, where are you two going to live now?" Rangiku swayed a little in her seat, "You need experience living together, and I don't think Yuzu and Karin would like the noise if she were living here."

"What the hell are you implying!?" Ichigo snapped at the drunken woman, both he and Orihime turning bright shades of red.

"She has a point Ichigo." Isshin joined in, "I don't mind you two getting rowdy, but not with children in the house. There's only one solution." Isshin pointed at Orihime, "You'll be living with her!"

"That'll be great for the two of you." Renji joined in, obviously drunk, "You two could make as much noise as you want then." He started laughing and hit his fist against the table.

Byakuya remained silent, the only evidence he was drinking was the slight flush on his face. In the end, only Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Toshiro remained sober. Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other, and then looked away. How could his dad push the option of them living together so early?

"Ichigo." Isshin stood up and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "It's time you spread your wings and left the nest to make one of your own. I talked to an old friend and he's gonna give you a job to help support yourself and your fiancé. I wanna see you moving out, starting tomorrow." And with that, he left for bed.

"Well, dinner's over." Rangiku stood up and stumbled a little. Toshiro was quick to grab her and led her out of the house.

Byakuya was quick to follow; remaining silent and walking out calmly, although Ichigo was sure he had no idea where he was going. Renji wanted to remain behind and talk but Rukia pushed him out the door, despite his complaining about getting pushed around. Ichigo and Orihime realized they had been left with the mess and with a growl from Ichigo they started cleaning up.

* * *

"That went better than expected." Ichigo said as he lay down on the couch. The dishes were clean, put away, the table was wiped down, and everything was set.

"Mmhm." Orihime agreed, lying on top of him as she rested too.

"So," Ichigo spoke after a few minutes of silence, "Living together. Are we gonna get a new place or are we staying at your current apartment?"

"Eh!?" Orihime raised her head and looked at Ichigo with a shocked look, her face bright red, "But . . . they were drunk. You can't take what they said seriously. You don't have to move in with me."

"You're right, I don't." Ichigo smiled and brushed a few sweaty strands of hair out of her face, "But I want to." Then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"We can get a new place if you want." She became less red but still blushed a little as she ran her fingers through his hair, rubbing his head, "But I'm fine where I am. Wherever you are, that's my new home."

Ichigo smiled to himself and lay back, allowing Orihime to rest her tired head on his chest. He started running his fingers through her hair as well. They just stayed that way quietly, until Ichigo felt Orihime's fingers stop. He looked down and saw his princess sleeping, they were both tired. Ichigo smiled again and shifted her into a more comfortable position then closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

* * *

**I can put up another chapter if everyone wants. If I do you'll need to decide if it should be about the first days of them living together or about their wedding. If I do them living together there might be a fourth chapter on their wedding.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 3: Moving In**

"Okay, and that's it." Ichigo groaned in relief as he set down the last box of his stuff in the new apartment. Orihime was behind him in the kitchen, putting away the essential kitchen ware right away.

After much thought and consideration they decided Orihime's place wasn't big enough for the two of them and ended up getting a new place. Luckily it was close to school so they didn't have too far out of the way to go. Just like Isshin had said, his friend had provided Ichigo with a good afterschool job, helping out at Uryuu's father's hospital. The pay was good so Ichigo could provide for the two, but Orihime had gone out and found a job herself. They had been pretty busy getting used to their new schedules so their moving day had to wait for about a week, and to totally honest it was the first time they'd had time for each other.

Well, they both had the day off tomorrow and no school so they'd be spending all day unpacking. Ichigo looked back into the kitchen, wiping off what sweat had accumulated on his forehead. Orihime still had her back to him, busy arranging the dishes and utensils as needed. Quietly, he snuck up behind her then wrapped his arms around her in a hug, planting a kiss on her cheek as he leaned in close.

"I-Ichi-kun!" Orihime cried in surprise, Ichigo could feel her turning bright red. Despite the fact they had been together for a while, if he snuck up and surprised her he could make her blush like crazy with a kiss. It was irresistibly adorable.

"Come on Hime." Ichigo said soothingly in her ear, "Those can wait until tomorrow." He reached down and pulled Orihime's hands away from what she was handling, "We should get to bed."

"EH!?" Orihime let out a squeak and straightened up. It took Ichigo a second to catch on to what she was surprised about, and then a grin made its way to his face as he got an idea.

"We don't even have to sleep at first." Ichigo grinned as he felt the heat off Orihime's face; she could probably melt the ice caps at that moment.

"Ichi-kun! That-that's . . . I mean . . . I'm . . . We're . . . "Orihime couldn't put a sentence together to respond, making Ichigo chuckle in her ear.

"It's okay Hime." He kissed again and loosened his hug, "I'm not going to push you into _that_. When you're ready, I'll be here." He felt a large amount of heat disappear from her face, "But we really need to get to bed. Early to bed, early to rise, and then we can a lot of this done." And turned around to leave.

"Where are you sleeping Ichi-kun?" Orihime asked before he left the kitchen.

"Eh? We have two bedrooms." Ichigo turned around, "I figured I'd let you have the one with the bathroom in it. Why so curious?"

"W-well . . . I was thinking . . . Since we're going to be married." Orihime's face went back to its bright red color as she tried to get out her proposal, "Maybe . . . we should sleep by each other." She looked at Ichigo to see him frozen and turning the same bright red as him, "N-not in the same bed!" she was quick to wave her hands and clarify, "Just, in the same room. So we can get used to being by each other."

"S-sure." Ichigo only managed to spit out the word before he turned around and started sorting through the boxes, looking for his futon.

By the time he'd found it, taken a shower, and was ready to sleep, Orihime had moved both their futons into her, no _their_, bedroom and they were set side by side in the middle of the floor. As he walked in she looked up from her position as she was about to get into hers. Neither one made a move for a few seconds until Ichigo stepped forward and got into his futon. There was silence as they settled themselves in and just lied around, Ichigo stared at the ceiling. Even though he was exhausted he couldn't sleep, this was going to take a while. Out of nowhere he something wrap itself around his hand, he looked over and saw Orihime smiling at him.

Ichigo smiled back, suddenly very relaxed, and leaned over to kiss her. She tasted like her toothpaste, but she always brushed before bed so it's wasn't really surprising. In no time he was drifting off into a deep sleep, glad he was doing what he was doing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning was pretty eventful. They had woken up early as planned and after getting down a light breakfast they started putting things away. Despite how they packed and labeled everything it quickly became an unsorted mess, the front room was littered with clothes and bathroom accessories, the bathroom was filled with their kitchen appliances, and their bedroom held the furniture for the front room. After hours of sifting, sorting, finding, and putting away they had managed to get the kitchen and bathrooms done. Ichigo was layered with sweat as he shoved the last appliance into place in the kitchen, Orihime walked out of the master bathroom, content that everything was clean and orderly.

"How about some lunch?" Ichigo called out to her as he spotted a clock that he assumed was right.

"Food." Orihime said like a zombie as she kept walking to the front door.

"What? Wait Orihime, we should clean up!" Ichigo rushed to stop from leaving, pushing the door open after her. _BONK!_

He felt the door hit something and looked behind it to see a nine-year-old girl holding the front of her head while she landed on her backside. She had medium length brown hair that was tied off in two pig-tails to each side of her head, clear green eyes, although they were scrunched up in pain, and she wore a loose blue dress with fish designs on it with her sandals. Ichigo looked at the girl for a second before he turned to Orihime and planted a kiss on her cheek, making her blush again and breaking her out of her trance, then turned back to the little girl.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo quickly apologized and held out a hand to help the girl up. She opened one of her green eyes and took the hand.

"I'm fine." She said still rubbing her head, "That didn't hurt as much as last time."

"Ichi-kun, you hit a little girl in the head!?" Orihime asked in a panic, seeing the little girl.

"No! It was an accident, I didn't mean it." Ichigo was quick with his reply, then looked back at the girl, "Sorry again. Um . . . that doesn't really look good. We have some ice, you should come in." he opened the door the rest of the way to let her through, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Orihime Inoue." Ichigo introduced them.

"Yuki Kakashi." The little girl introduced herself and walked into their apartment, "Oh, so you two are the new neighbors." She smiled at the two teenagers.

"Oh, you're a neighbor huh." Ichigo said as he dropped some ice cubes in a plastic baggy then wrapped that up in a paper towel and set it gently on Yuki's head, "Well I guess I messed up our first impression."

"Don't worry, it's nothing a little ice cream won't fix." She grinned at Orihime as she came back into the kitchen, wearing the same clothes but cleaned up from all the sweat she'd had, "So are you two married?"

Ichigo noticeably tensed up at the word. It wasn't that he regretted being engaged to Orihime, it was just that he didn't want any bad rumors spreading around the two of them.

"Not yet." Orihime answered for them as she bent down and smiled at Yuki, "But as soon as we can we will."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Yuki asked freezing Orihime's smile and making Ichigo stop what he was doing in the bathroom, "My mom said she only stayed with dad cause she was pregnant I was partly his responsibility, whether he wanted it or not."

"Oh my." Was all Orihime could get out in her surprise, Ichigo had finished cleaning up and came back to head out.

"So about that ice cream." Yuki said watching the two as they all headed outside again.

"Ice cream sounds great, right Ichi-kun?" Orihime said, the idea already firm in her head.

"Sure." Ichigo said, knowing he was going by ice cream whether he wanted some or not.

"Yay! Ice cream!" Orihime and Yuki cheered throwing their hands up in the air and heading out to the nearby restaurant.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next few weeks were a bit of a strain on Ichigo and Orihime. They had to deal with schoolwork, jobs, and living together. Although he could usually put it down, eating one of Orihime's concoctions was a test, luckily she cooked normally most of the time. It was test time at school so what little time they had out of work was usually spent studying. But everything has its end and that did as well, and they eventually got into the groove of their jobs as well.

But during those weeks and the couple of weeks after Ichigo and Orihime grew to know Yuki even more. They were introduced to their neighbors but they spent the most time with her. They walked her partway to school in the morning, met her when they got back before heading off to work, saw her on most of their free days, and had her over for dinner often. What surprised Ichigo was that she and Orihime were so alike anyone would have said they were either sisters or mother and daughter. Another surprise was that she absolutely loved Orihime's strange concoctions.

She was sweet, smart, clever, and tough. She was more than willing to take on Ichigo if they got into an argument, and was always clever enough to hide behind Orihime if she was outmatched. But something Ichigo couldn't help but notice was that, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, she was usually sporting a new bruise or bump on her somewhere. At first he just contributed it to clumsiness but after getting to know her, clumsiness did not describe her. She often said she ran into some bullies her own age at a park, picking on some younger kids. Ichigo believed it, she was the girl that would do something like defend younger children. So he put it out of his mind for a time.

"Eh?" Ichigo looked around the bottom of the stairs that led up to the second floor where his and Orihime's home was. It was one of their rare days off together and they had enjoyed a dinner out and a walk in the park. But when they got back they heard the faint sound of crying.

Off to the side Ichigo saw a small form sitting on the ground, its knees up to its chest and its face buried away in the middle. Ichigo and Orihime walked over and saw Yuki's usual twin pig-tails.

"Yuki-chan?" Orihime asked the small form.

The form quickly stood up, its back to them, and tried to hide the motions of wiping tears off its face. Yuki turned around and smiled at the pair, the evidence of crying obvious on her face. And something else, Ichigo noticed she was facing them at an angle, her left arm was hidden by her body, as if she was trying to hide something.

"Ichigo-kun! Orihime-chan!" She greeted them brightly.

"Yuki-chan, why were you crying?" Orihime asked stepping forward.

"Me? Crying?" Yuki put on a confused and thoughtful face, "You must have been seeing things. I heard there's a ghost that haunts this building and takes the form of a crying girl to lure unsuspecting people passing by to her lair where she makes them cry with her." Another thing Ichigo noticed about Yuki and Orihime was their limitless imagination.

"There wasn't a ghost. You were crying." Ichigo stepped forward to try and get a better look at her arm, but Yuki turned to keep it hidden, "What's with your arms Yuki?" he asked sternly.

"N-nothing." Yuki dawned a slight panicked expression as Ichigo started to close the distance between them, "Ichigo-kun you're just imagining things you don't have to-"

She was cut off as Ichigo grabbed her arm and brought it around so he could see it. Orihime gasps and Ichigo only stared in surprise, from her shoulder to her elbow was a long, very bad looking bruise. Ichigo's expression stayed the same as he looked from the bruise, to a guilty looking Yuki, then back to the bruise.

"Th-the bullies." Yuki started when they both looked at her, "One of them grabbed a stick and-"

"Bullies didn't do this." Ichigo said sternly. Before she could say anything else Ichigo picked up the girl and carried her back to the apartment.

While he prepared a bag of ice Orihime dug out some chocolate and gave it to her. Yuki kept a guilty and sad look as she took the chocolate and held the bag on her arm. The two combined help dull out the pain but it didn't stop the two from taking seats and the kitchen table and looking at her. Orihime took the one closest and gently rubbing the girl's head while Ichigo just watched from the seat opposite Yuki.

"Is there something you want to tell us Yuki?" Ichigo asked after a long silence.

Yuki just shook her head as she stared at the ground, still eating her chocolate and holding on the bag. Ichigo had pushed the constant bruises and bumps out of his head, he'd believed the girl was fighting, but this, _this_, was totally different. Bullies her age didn't go that far, and punches don't leave long bruises down an arm. He couldn't help but feel a little betrayed that she'd lied to him and Orihime, the girl was so close she was practically family.

"Yuki-chan." Orihime said sweetly to the girl, drawing her eyes, "Where's your mother?"

Ichigo looked at Orihime in shock, that was a very good question. In the weeks they'd been there they'd never met Yuki's mother, although the girl talked about her all the time.

"Mom . . . Mom and dad had a fight one night." Yuki started after finishing her piece of chocolate and putting the rest down on the table, "They were yelling really loud. Then dad pushed her outside. After a while some police came and took her away and I haven't seen her since, dad said he made her go away." Tears started to form in the girls eyes.

"How long ago was that?"

"Three years." The little girl choked out, still holding back her tears.

"So you live your dad?" Ichigo questioned, not liking the idea that was forming in his head.

"Mmhm." Yuki nodded her head, "I misbehaved today and he told to go outside for the night."

"The whole night!?" Ichigo asked in utter shock. Yuki nodded her head again.

A silence set over the room again, Yuki putting the chocolate back in her mouth. Ichigo really didn't like the idea that was forming in his mind, but it was the most logical. His hand balled into a fist and he gritted his teeth as it played through in his mind.

"Come on Yuki-chan." Orihime spoke up suddenly, taking the girls hand, "You're all dirty, you need to clean up. And if you're not allowed in your house for the night then you'll be staying with us." And started leading the girl to the bathroom to help her clean up.

After they were done Ichigo and Orihime dealt with the problem of finding something suitable for Yuki to wear. In the end one of Ichigo's old shirts did the trick as they put her clothes through the wash. Ichigo busied himself with stuff as Yuki and Orihime wasted time doing anything. He didn't want to ask her, the last thing she needed was this question, but Ichigo absolutely had to know.

"Yuki." Ichigo said after she and Orihime had settled on the couch, looking at old pictures of Orihime and her brother. The room tensed just from the tone in Ichigo's voice as he walked over and stood in front of her, "Did he do this to you? Is your dad the one giving you all those bruises?"

"Wha-"Yuki was flustered by the question and grabbed Orihime's hand, "No! Of course not! It was the bullies-"

"Bullies didn't do that." Ichigo said, his stern voice quieting the girl down, "Yuki, you show up with bruises and bumps all the time. Eventually the bullies would learn not to mess with you, but the injuries keep coming."

"He doesn't do- . . . You're wrong he- . . . "Yuki couldn't finish her sentences as her face and attitude became panicked. She looked up at Orihime who gave her a kind smile and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay Yuki-chan." Orihime said soothingly, "You can tell us."

"But . . . But . . ." the girl kept looking between the two, the tears in her eyes starting again.

"Yuki." Ichigo said gently, his face taking the same look as she stopped and started at him. Ichigo took her other hand in his and smiled at her, "If you think it's your fault, it's not. There's absolutely nothing you do to deserve this. A parent's duty is to protect their child, there's no excuse for him doing this to you." He looked deep in Yuki's eyes as the tears built up, "And I can't stand to see you getting hurt. You matter to me and Orihime Yuki, we care about you. And I promise, if you tell me the truth I'll make sure he never _ever_ hurts you again."

Yuki looked back to Orihime who nodded that she felt the same as Ichigo, then back to Ichigo. The tears kept building and building in her eyes until she suddenly bolted forward and grabbed Ichigo in a hug, sobbing and crying.

"Make him stop Ichigo!" She cried, grabbing tightly like a lifeline, "I don't want to be around him anymore! I don't want him to hurt me anymore! Make him stop! Make him stop! Help me Ichigo!" she kept sobbing and repeating.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the vulnerable little girl, adamant to keep her safe. Orihime knelt down to the ground and completed the hug from behind, crying a little herself. Yuki kept crying between the two, but knowing that she was safe with them. And after a few hours of listening to her begging Ichigo to help her and crying she finally fell asleep.

Ichigo took in a deep breathe as he tucked Yuki into his futon. The little girl was still in his shirt and tears stained her face but she was sleeping peacefully. He pulled the covered up to her chin and rubbed her head gently before he stood up and left the room. Crying and vulnerable, that was a way he'd never seen the girl, and he'd make the man pay for doing that to her. He quietly shut the door and turned to leave.

"Orihime, call the cops." He said as he passed by her in the living room.

"What? Where are you going?" Orihime asked as she grabbed the phone.

"To meet a neighbor." Ichigo growled as he stepped outside and headed to the apartment Yuki's father lived in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_One Week Later_

"Alright Kurosaki, you're free to go." Said an officer as he opened the door to the jail cell and let him out.

"Really? Just like that?" Ichigo asked as he stepped out, his clothes dirty and smelly from being worn a week.

"Yeah, bastard dropped the charges." The officer said as he processed Ichigo and handed him back his belongings, "The attorney handling his case made dropping the charges against you part of the deal."

Ichigo grunted a reply. He finished signing what he needed to sign and got his things back, although he didn't have much when they had arrested him. As he was led out to the front door he noticed a strange man in a suite looking at him. When he was completely released the man stood up and walked up to him.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" the man asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered, not sure what was going on.

"I'm one of the workers dealing with Yuki Kakashi's case." He held out his hand and Ichigo shook it.

"What does this have to do with me?" Ichigo asked as he started walking out, the man following behind him.

"Well, the thing is," the man started sorting through his briefcase, "when we went to get Yuki she was adamant to not leave your home or your . . . um . . . what is that woman you're living with to you?"

"She's my fiancé." Ichigo looked at the shocked man, "Yeah, I know, we're only in high school. But after we graduate we'll get married. We're living together now to get used to how it'll be after we're married."

"Oh, so you're not currently married." The man put a couple papers back in his briefcase and took out some different ones, "Then I'll only need you to sign these." And handed them to Ichigo.

Ichigo took the papers and pen the man handed him and looked over them carefully. There was only four but they were cluttered with so much legal mumbo-jumbo he couldn't make sense of it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Guardianship papers." The man said plainly, "As I said, Yuki was adamant to not leave. We could find no legal guardians to take care of her and no living relatives. But luckily there's a nice little clause that will allow you and your girlfriend to assume guardianship of her. Then after your marriage, if you so desire, you can legally adopt her as a daughter."

"Daughter?" Ichigo stopped in his tracks and looked at the man.

"Yes, daughter. But only if you two wish so. You can also not sign the papers and allow someone else to take guardianship."

"Uh, can I think about this?" Ichigo asked, still in shock about the news.

"Of course, of course." The man closed his briefcase and started to walk away, "But please turn in the forms soon."

The rest of the way home was spent in a bit of a haze as Ichigo pondered what to do. Even if she wouldn't legally be considered their daughter yet it was pretty much the same thing, he and Orihime would be engaged, teenage parents. He cringed a little at the thought but held on tightly to the papers. He'd promised to protect her, and she was safe now, so his duty to her was over, right?

"ICHIGO-KUN!" Yuki yelled happily as he unknowingly stepped into his apartment. Before he could react she had ran to him, and with amazing strength, jumped off the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kept repeating as she gave him her tightest hug.

"Ichi-kun!" Orihime was glad to see him too as she ran forward and gave him a very long kiss, "Are you okay? Were you treated alright in jail?"

"I'm fine Hime." Ichigo reassured the girl, caressing her cheek with his right hand as he held onto Yuki with his left arm.

When they had a few moments alone while preparing dinner Ichigo was dragged by Yuki to the second bedroom where she had set up all her stuff. Ichigo was pretty surprised to see it all there, the rest of her father's belongings had been taken into the custody and the legal matters had been dealt with by Orihime, with a lot help from Isshin. Bad news, he now assumed Ichigo and Orihime had provided him with a grand-daughter.

While Yuki watched TV Ichigo went over the details of the papers with Orihime. They talked until dinner was ready and everyone started eating. Yuki was talking a mile a minute as she tried to fill Ichigo in on what happened in the week he was in jail. Somehow she managed to communicate it all and Ichigo was glad, her father was going away for a long time and even if he got out he would never be able to see her again. She kept talking until she was prepared for bed and had Ichigo tuck her in.

"And the teacher says that if I keep studying really hard then I might get to skip a grade." Yuki said tiredly as Ichigo finished putting her in bed, smiling at her.

"Really, well that's not surprising since it's you." Ichigo smiled at the girl then turned to leave but felt her small hands stop him and pull him back.

"Ichigo-kun." She said quietly, "Thank you so much."

"You don't' have to thank me Yuki." Ichigo said sitting down by her.

"Yes I do. You said you'd protect me and you did. I don't have to go back again." Surprisingly, Yuki leaned up quickly and kissed him on the cheek, "You're my savior Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled as he tucked her in again and left the room. He went back to the kitchen and sat at the table, Orihime was finishing looking through the papers as he sat down. They looked at each other for a long time, most of their conversation being said through facial expressions. Part of both of them wanted to, but another part also said it was a bad idea. They were dealing with enough as it was; would being Yuki's guardians really be what was best for her? But they couldn't just let her go; they meant so much to her that it would break her heart if she had to leave them. The clock on the kitchen wall ticked away the hours as they thought and thought about what would be right.

"Ichigo-kun." Yuki said tiredly, standing in the doorway to the kitchen and rubbing her eyes.

"What do you need Yuki?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"I'm thirsty."

"Ha." Ichigo let out a small chuckle then stood up, grabbed a glass, filled it with water, gave it to Yuki, then picked her up and carried her back to her room.

She managed to drink the whole glass by the time he had her back at her bed and he gently took it as she snuggled into her pillow and covers again.

"Goodnight Yuki." Ichigo didn't know why but he leaned down and put a small kiss on her forehead before he stood up and left.

"Goodnight . . . daddy." The words only barely made it to Ichigo's ears as he reached the doorway. He snapped around and looked at the girl who was now fast asleep, not a care or worry in the world.

With a small smile he closed the door and headed back to the kitchen. Orihime stood up but he didn't look at her as he grabbed the pen the man had given him and started to sign the papers. When he was done he looked up to see Orihime smiling at him. She leaned over the table and gave him a kiss before she took the pen and started signing the papers herself.

**End**

**And that's the chapter. Let me know how I did, this was longer than all my usual works. Also I put a lot of my emotion into this so I really wanna know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does.

Note: Please don't flame me for mistakes in this chapter, I don't know much about weddings, Western or Eastern style so I went with the info about Japanese style weddings that a friend gave me. Thanks Rouge Dreams, this chapter is especially for you.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Wedding Bells, Wedding Cake, and Chaos**

Bells rung throughout Karakura Town, each stopping at the twelfth time so as to signal that noon had arrived. As the sun reached its height in the sky, many people began scurrying around a tall church. Everyone was dressed for a special occasion and various among them rushed to complete their assigned tasks before the traditional ceremony started. Meanwhile, Ichigo was pacing back and forth in his designated room, his three best men and best friends watching him with mixed expressions.

"She's not going to show." Ichigo blurted out suddenly, "I just know it, she's not going to show. She's going to realize she's making a big mistake and run off."

"Calm yourself Kurosaki." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses and watching Ichigo continue going back and forth.

"Yeah, what are you so nervous for?" Renji asked, yawning as he lazily slouched in a chair, "You asked her to marry you two years ago. You moved in shortly afterward and after a few months you two practically adopted a kid. If she were gonna leave you she'd have done it by now."

"Right, I should listen to you Renji." Ichigo said sarcastically, "By the way, how are things going with Rukia?"

Renji's expression went to surprised to annoyed in two seconds, "We're doing great actually." He mumbled.

"Really? So then why did you bring Rangiku as your date?"

"Alright," Renji growled, incredibly ticked off now, "I haven't asked her out yet. There, are you happy?"

"I think he's too nervous to be happy." Chad said.

Keigo and Mizuru stood in a corner of the room. All the men had on tuxedo's that fit them well and were perfect for the occasion. Despite Ichigo's yelling, Uryu had grabbed his tuxedo and did some last minute modifications to it, saying that his needed to stand out since he was the groom. And it came out looking good, it fit just right and Ichigo had no idea how Uryu had done it but it made everyone think about how Ichigo looked in his bankai form. It made him look pretty good and, he had to admit to himself, made him feel more courageous about the occasion.

There was a loud crash and sound of something breaking into a million little pieces, making all the men rush out the room and to the sight. They were surprised to see a large amount of broken ice on the floor of the lobby to the church, and even more surprised to see Yuki holding up what was left of an ice sculpture Orihime had absolutely had to have for the wedding. She was putting all her strength into it, and luckily Chad was quickly behind her and pushed the partially broken angel statue back into place.

"What the hell happened?!" Ichigo yelled looking between Yuki and the sculpture.

"Well, Yachiru ran inside after hearing the bells and started bouncing around the place. Kenpachi-san tried to get her to calm down but she ended up pushing him into the ice statue and then it fell over and I tried to stop it but the wings fell off and-"Yuki tried to quickly explain the situation so Ichigo might not be angry at her.

Ichigo mumbled something as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Somebody go find Toshiro. Quickly."

Renji ran off while Keigo and Mizuru wondered off to make sure nothing else broke before the ceremony started. When Ichigo opened his eyes he saw Yuki looking up at him, her best puppy dog eyes on and full of tears. With a sigh he leaned down and put a hand on her head, telling her she did a good job and to go check up on Orihime. While he retreated back to his room with Chad and Uryu the little girl ran off to the opposite side of the church and snuck into the room where one of her guardians and her group of brides maids were turning her every which way to get a good look at her in her dress.

"Oh you look absolutely gorgeous Orihime-chan." A woman Yuki knew to be Rangiku said happily as she kept turning Orihime around, making the girl slightly dizzy.

"Hey, hey, hey, knock it off." Tatsuki interrupted, stopping Orihime, "We don't need her getting so dizzy she can't walk down the aisle."

"Eh, Ichi-nii won't mind." Karin said from her seat in a corner, "He'd probably enjoy catching her as she's about to fall, he likes playing hero."

"Yeah," Rukia agreed taking time to admire Orihime, "if there's one thing Ichigo can do, it's play the hero."

"A-Are you sure I look alright?" Orihime asked nervously, taking another look at herself in the mirror, "What if I don't look beautiful? Ichigo might walk away, or the little blue men might take control of his mind make him leave so he they use him to control the world."

A giggle alerted all the girls to the presence of Yuki, hiding behind a chair. She ducked out of her hiding spot and put on an innocent smile.

"Yuki-chan, what are you doing here?" Orihime asked, walking over to the girl.

"Ichigo-san wanted me to check up on you, he's nervous you're gonna run out on him." Yuki explained, suddenly she got a good look at Orihime, "Wow, you look great Orihime-chan."

Although she'd heard it all day from her friends, it actually meant a lot to hear that coming from Yuki. A true smiled graced Orihime's face as she knelt down, careful not to rip or tear the dress, and pulled Yuki into a hug.

"Okay ladies, we'll be staring in thirty minutes." Nanao said as she popped into the room. Everyone who wanted to help with the wedding had eventually ended up with a job, and Nanao was in charge of making sure things were kept in an orderly manner and done on time.

"Hey, where's Yuzu?" Karin asked as she stood up to make sure she looked alright in the dress Orihime had picked out for her brides maids.

"Last I saw, she was putting the finishing touches on things in the reception hall." Nanao pushed up her glasses.

"And my dad?"

"Hmm . . ." Nanao took a moment to think, "I'm afraid I lost track of him a while ago."

"Somebody better go warn Ichi-nii."

"I'll do it!" Yuki piped up and rushed out of the room behind Nanao.

As she bolted through the lobby again she noticed Renji arguing with a young man with white hair and white tuxedo in front of the broken ice sculpture.

"I can't make ice in any shape." The young man said with a bit of an icy tone.

"We're not asking you to make wings, just put a chunk of ice on the back and we'll sculpt the wings." Renji said, the rest of the conversation being lost as Yuki rounded a corner.

_Ooomph_!

And ran into the back of a guest. She fell flat on her butt and looked up to see a rather tall man with some decorations in his hair looming over her. His cold stare made her scared until he reached down a hand to help her up. She looked at him carefully until another guest appeared.

"Kuchiki-taichou, ever the gentleman." The newcomer said. He had shaggy brown hair tied back in a tail and some stubble for a beard and mustache, but what caught Yuki's attention the most was that he was wearing an old straw hat even though he had on a tuxedo.

"Kyouraku-taichou." The man that helped Yuki up addressed him. Suddenly they could both smell a strong scent of sake, "Have you been drinking?"

"Just a little bit." Shunsui made a little space between his forefinger and thumb for emphasis.

"I don't believe Kurosaki or Inoue will appreciate you being inebriated during their ceremony." Byakuya said coldly.

"It's fine, I haven't enough to get really wasted yet." Shunsui pulled a small bottle out of his tuxedo, "Besides, it's a wedding, a time of celebration. And you have to have sake when you celebrate."

"The ceremony will begin in about thirty minutes." Yuki piped up and ran off, leaving the two men to argue.

She ran through the hall until she came to Ichigo's room and slipped in again.

"You crazy old man!" she heard Ichigo yelling, "You attack me even on my wedding day!?"

"Very good my son." A strained older voice said, "You don't let your guard down even now. And you'll need it even more since you're getting a wife today."

Yuki looked over to see Ichigo holding Isshin's arms back as he dug his heel into his father's spine. Despite the fact that he was in a very painful position, Isshin was grinning like crazy. Suddenly he spotted Yuki and broke out of the hold, rushing over to lift her up.

"Yuki!" he cried happily, "How's my granddaughter doing on this wonderful day? We're going to have so much fun when Ichigo and Orihime leave for their honeymoon. I rented a bunch of scary movies and the freezer is full of ice cream and candy bars."

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo kicked his father across the room, "The last thing I need is for Yuki to be hyperactive and scared of the dark when she comes back! It was hard enough having to deal with her sugar high when we let you convince us to baby sit her!"

"I'm a grandfather now Ichigo." Isshin said as he stood, "It's my duty to spoil my granddaughter rotten."

"No ice cream or scary movies!" Ichigo yelled and proceeded to kick his father around the room.

Yuki turned to leave; her warning not needed and decided to look around at everything. As she passed by the lobby she heard Renji and young man arguing again.

"That's too big a chunk! How are we supposed to carve that into the same size as the wings on the other one?!"

"I have an idea Abari-fukutaichou, why don't you make the ice yourself!"

Yuki peeked into the main hall and saw half the guests were already seated. Plenty of Ichigo and Orihime's friends were there. Yachiru was sitting on the shoulder of the scary man who brought her, Kenpachi, as he had introduced himself. Right beside him sat a man with long white hair while two people in the row behind him argued with each other, one a woman with short brown hair and other a man with black hair and a small beard. An old man with a long white beard sat in the front row while another man with white hair and a black mustache sat beside him like a diligent servant. A woman with short black hair and a mean expression sat behind the old men while a distance away a very large man with a bad haircut was eating snacks, very messily.

In the back towards the aisle sat a woman with her long black hair tied into a braid in front of her, she exuded a calm, motherly presence, and to her right sat a woman with messy grey hair, although she was definitely young. The two men from before that had been arguing about the drunk man's drinking were still arguing, but quietly as they took their seats. Nanao took a look at everybody from another doorway, scrutinizing the drunk man, before she turned away to tend to other things. And with all those people more kept filing in and taking their seats.

Yuki turned away and heard very loud arguing coming from the lobby followed by a scream and the sound of something being swung around. She didn't pay it much mind and ran off to the reception hall to fetch Yuzu. Just like Nanao had said, she was adjusting the setting of things and the placement of the food. She was so busy she didn't notice Yuki until Yuki had yanked on her dress to get her to return to the main hall.

Finally, and just in time, everyone was seated and the wedding was ready to begin. Yuki ran to the lobby and was surprised to see the angel figure that had been broken was repaired, although the room felt much colder than it had before. The music started and the groom's men and brides maids lined up to walk down the aisle together, where Ichigo was waiting nervously at the end. Uryu was walking with Tatsuki, Chad with Rangiku, and Renji with Rukia.

When they reached the front of the main hall they parted and stood off to the side. Then came her, Yuzu, and Karin's job. They picked up their baskets of cherry blossom petals and started walking down the aisle themselves, spreading the petals around. Yuzu and Yuki did it with smiles and enthusiasm while Karin only managed to look bored.

And finally it came time for Orihime. Everyone in the room stood as the music reached a high point and higher volume. Even though she had seen it before, Yuki was taken aback by how beautiful Orihime looked as she walked down the aisle. Yuki took a glance back at Ichigo and was glad to see his nervousness was gone, replaced by sheer awe. His eyes never left Orihime and his mouth was slightly open, she was sure that even if he wanted to talk, he wouldn't have been able to.

Finally the music stopped and Orihime was standing in front of Ichigo. His surprised expression left his face and he smiled that smile Yuki had seen him only give to her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-"the man behind the two started with a calm voice.

Throughout the service, Ichigo and Orihime's eyes never left each other. Both of them had known the day was coming but now that it was here, neither could believe they were actually marrying the one person they wanted to be with more than anything. Ichigo couldn't stop smiling, his mind didn't listen to the man behind them instead it was replaying all the times he'd shared with her.

When the time came for them to drink the sake, Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji stepped forward to represent Orihime's family. Isshin's eyes were filled with tears that he shed silently yet dramatically as the ceremony continued.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ichigo took a second to take in the moment he'd remember for the rest of his life; Orihime in front of him, smiling up at him, and his, _truly_ his. He kept smiling as he leaned forward and pulled Orihime into a deep kiss, one he wanted her to remember for the rest of their lives.

**End**

Okay, probably not as good as the others but I put what I could in here, I don't know anything about weddings.

Anyway, stay tuned, there's one more chapter left.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Happy Ending to a Happy Story**

Ichigo sighed deeply as he stretched his neck and looked up at the ceiling. When he looked back at the computer screen in front of him he saw he'd made little progress in the report he needed to finish. Things had gone well for Ichigo and Orihime since their wedding. She had managed to open a bakery/ice cream shop, and the strange concoctions she often came up with were selling there. He had gotten a medical degree in half the time it usual took, working in a hospital helped with that. He was a doctor now and well respected one at that. And in addition to a now sixteen year old Yuki, they had a set of seven-year-old twins, Sora and Masaki. Two years ago they had moved out of their apartment and to a real house, close to a school for Sora and Masaki and relatively close to Yuki's high school.

Ichigo looked up a picture that sat on the top of the desk holding the computer and smiled. It had been taken last year at a festival the whole family had attended. Sora, with his dark red hair and grey eyes, was sitting on top of Ichigo's shoulders. Masaki, who had her parent's bright orange hair and Ichigo dark eye color, saw on Yuki's shoulders, both twins using the height advantage to wrap their mother in a binding hug as she stood in the middle of the group.

"That's the last one Sora!" suddenly a very annoyed girl's voice rang through the house.

"You got the last one last time, this one's mine!" Sora shouted back.

"Nuh-uh, you had the last one last time. So this one's mine!" and the sound of a scuffle could be heard.

"What are you two arguing about?" Orihime's voice joined the fray as she tried to mediate.

"Sora's trying to eat the last pudding but he had the last one last time so it's my turn this time." Masaki complained as the scuffling continued.

"Sora, can't you let Masaki have the last pudding? I'll get more tomorrow." Orihime said sweetly, trying to convince the boy to give up the pudding.

"No! She had the last pudding last time, this one's mine!" the sounds of the small fight escalated, preventing Ichigo from focusing on his report.

Yuki seemed to be the only one of the bunch to inherit Orihime's kindness and cheer; the twins seemed to share their father's stubborn and slightly angry attitude. He loved them all, but sometimes it just got on his nerves. He was really hoping he hadn't been like that at their age.

"Pudding?" Yuki's older voice entered the fray, "I'll take that then." And the sound of the fight moved.

"Hey, that's mine!" Sora yelled.

"No, it's mine! And who said you could have it Yuki!?" Masaki joined in.

"I said so, and I'm older so that means that I get to have it." although Yuki's kind and cheerful nature didn't always show through.

"Yuki, that's not very nice." Orihime said, trying to get the argument over the pudding to stop.

"This is actually good mom." Yuki said sweetly to deceive her mother, "This way neither of them keep arguing about the last pudding and I end up happy."

"What about us!?" the twin yelled in unison.

"You're seven, you don't matter."

"AAGGHH!"

Ichigo had to brace himself as a sudden shaking of the house threatened to knock the computer off the desk and into him. He heard yelling screaming as he set the computer back and tried to focus again. But the scuffle was too loud and too destructive as everything in the house started to shake again. Finally, Ichigo stood up, walked over, and opened the door to the living room where the entire ruckus was coming from.

"For the love of god, what the hell is going on in here?!" Ichigo yelled, making all the current occupants of the room stop and look at him.

Truth be told, it was a pretty funny sight. Orihime had the cup of pudding in her right hand and was bent backwards to keep it away from Yuki, who was leaning over her mother with her left hand reaching out for the pudding. Sora had climbed onto Yuki's back and was pulling her hair as he wrapped a leg around Yuki's left arm and reached out for the pudding himself. And finally, Masaki had climbed onto Orihime's back and was just about to attempt to dangle off Orihime's right arm and swing herself to the pudding. Everybody stayed frozen as Ichigo just stared at them, desperately wishing he had a camera.

Without saying a word Ichigo walked over, plucked the pudding cup out of Orihime's hand, along with the spoon she had been holding, opened the cup, and quickly shoveled the contents into his mouth. He looked over and noticed his family all shared the same look, shock and disbelief. He tossed the empty cup in the trash, put the spoon in the kitchen sink, and then headed to the front door.

"Get your shoes on if you want some ice cream." He called out to the still frozen group.

The group was still for another second before they quickly separated themselves from each other with a cry of "Ice cream!"

Ichigo was waiting outside when the rest of his family burst out, all with happy looks on their faces. He couldn't help but smile, despite how they had matured Orihime still had the same attitude she had all those years ago. In fact, it was slightly more childish when Sora, Masaki, and Yuki were involved.

It was a pretty warm spring night they started walking through, Sora and Masaki running in the front, excited about the frozen treat they sought, Yuki between them and her parents, and Ichigo and Orihime in the back, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as she rested her head on his. As Sora and Masaki rounded a corner to the local ice cream shop Yuki ran forward to keep them in site, despite how she acted usually she had also designated herself as Sora and Masaki's protector when they were out and about.

"Y'know, sometimes I find it hard to believe those are our kids." Ichigo chuckled as Yuki ran around the corner to keep with the twins.

"Really, I just think they all take after their father a bit." Orihime smiled to herself.

"Please, I know for a fact that I was _nothing_ like them when I was their age."

Orihime just laughed at her husbands comment. Often the kids would act like Ichigo, but they'd also have flashes of her shine through. All in all, she believed they were a good mix of the two. She looked up and took note of Ichigo's features. Although the years had added to his face, he still looked like the teenage boy she'd fallen in love with, and that made her smile all the more as rounded the corner themselves to see the kids farther down the street.

Ichigo smiled to himself as he watched his children playing. He couldn't be happier. Sure he hated dealing with paper work, and they were often noisy as hell, and Masaki had recently decided to take up after her mother and was inventing strange foods like crazy, but he wouldn't trade any of it for anything. He looked down and saw Orihime smiling at him with the same smile he was wearing. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, remembering all their other kisses over the years.

"Oh god you two, get a room!" Yuki called back.

The couple looked up to see Yuki making gagging motions and the twins covering their eyes, although they were definitely peaking.

"We have a room, it's called our house!" Ichigo replied as he kept walking with Orihime in his arms.

Forty-five minutes later the group was heading back to the house. Despite having just had ice cream, Sora and Masaki had fallen asleep; Sora was being carried by his mother while Yuki held Masaki and Ichigo walked between them. He had his arms wrapped around Orihime and Yuki's shoulder as the family went back to their peaceful home.

'_Nope,_' Ichigo thought pulling them all closer, '_I wouldn't trade them for anything._'

**End**

Okay, so how was that? I know it was short but there wasn't much to say, they're doing great and they're happy.


End file.
